The Empty Palace
by Hoshi Yutaka
Summary: Hizaki as a ghost, haunting an empty palace, waiting for her grand-daughter


The Empty Palace

Part: 1/…

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Rating: PG-15

Genre: Horror

Warnings: none so far. By the way, aku ngambil settingnya di kota Semarang. Jadi mungkin ga banyak nuansa Jepang disini ^^

Enjoy the show :D

Semarang, 14 Agustus 1941

Di koridor, nenek yang berusia 70 tahun itu hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil menatap beberapa perabotan diangkut oleh anak-anak buah cucunya sendiri. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena keputusan anaknya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya bukan meninggalkan. Cucunya sudah mengajaknya untuk pindah dari puri besar tempat mereka tinggal ini. Sang cucu memintanya untuk ikut karena puri sudah tidak aman lagi untuk ditempati, mengingat kondisi puri yang sangat besar dan butuh perawatan yang ekstra.

Puri ini didirikan oleh almarhum suami sang nenek sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka dulu. Di rumah ini mereka menjalani semuanya. Dia melakukan segala kegiatannya dimana dulu ia masih bisa berjalan dengan tegap disini, menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya, melahirkan puterinya disini, mendidik dan melihat puterinya belajar jalan pertama kali disini, menikahkan puterinya, menikmati masa-masa kejayaan keluarganya, sampai sang puteri melahirkan cucunya di puri ini.

Namun, 6 bulan yang lalu, suami dan puteri sang nenek meninggal saat ada penyerangan di kota dan mereka terjebak di antara penyerangan. Karena sang puteri yang keturunan belanda dan seorang ayah yang pribumi mereka dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Mereka pun ditawan dan dibunuh. Walaupun mereka tidak ambil bagian dalam perang dan mereka juga tidak memihak Indonesia ataupun Belanda, mereka tetap dibunuh.

Karena itulah, usaha sang suami yang membuat mereka makmur pun tidak ada yang mengurus. Sang nenek tidak mampu mengurusnya dengan keadaan tubuh seperti ini. Usaha itu entah siapa yang kini mengurusnya atau dirampas oleh siapa dia tidak tahu. Karena mereka tidak memiliki uang lagi, mereka putus asa. Sang cucu sebenarnya menjual puri ini pada seorang saudagar, tapi saudagar tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada sang cucu sehingga ia meminangnya. Mereka pun menikah. Dan saudagar menyuruh sang cucu untuk segera pindah dari puri tersebut.

Sang cucu tidak bisa dengan teganya mengatakan kalau puri tempat tinggal kesayangan neneknya dijual begitu saja. Tapi apa daya? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kalaupun ia mempertahankan puri ini, bagaimana caranya? Uang saja dia tidak punya lagi. lebih baik dia menjaga martabat keluarganya yang dulu saudagar daripada dia menghabiskan uangnya dan terlunta-lunta di jalan hanya untuk mencari makanan. Karena hal itu juga dia menerima lamaran saudagar kaya tersebut. Semata-mata untuk menjaga harga dirinya dan agar ia tidak hidup di jalanan. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang tahu kalau mereka jatuh miskin.

"apa yang membuat kau menerima saudagar licik itu?" tanya si nenek pada cucunya dengan tegas.

Si cucu, yang mengawasi pemindahan perabotan dari dalam puri ke truk barang yang sudah siap di luar menjawab, "aku mencintainya, oma…"

"kau bohong. Kau menikahinya hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau kita sebenarnya sudah jatuh miskin, bukan?"

Si cucu menghela nafas. "kenapa oma berpikir seperti itu?"

''karena mana ada gadis waras yang mau menikah dengannya ! kau tahu, dia sudah berkepala 3, Stefanie… aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa selir yang dia sembunyikan darimu.''

''aku tahu, oma. Tapi hidup kita pasti akan terjamin dan kita tidak akan kekurangan uang lagi kalau aku menikah dengannya'' Stefanie berlutut di depan Omanya, berusaha membujuknya untuk ikut bersamanya. ''lebih baik oma ikut bersamaku. Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan oma sendirian disini. Disini sudah tidak layak tinggal lagi…''

''tidak akan. Apa kau tidak sadar ? disini tempat aku melahirkan ibumu! Disini tempat aku menikahkan ibumu dengan ayahmu yang sudah meninggal saat perang ! dan disini juga aku mengurusmu dari kecil ! dan disini adalah bekas panti asuhan milik kakekmu !''

Memang, karena puri ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali bertiga, suami si nenek membuka panti asuhan disini. Banyak anak-anak yang yatim piatu karena orang tua mereka gugur dalam perang diurus disini. Walaupun si nenek tidak suka pada anak kecil yang suka mengganggu ketenangannya, dia mengalah. Karena ini merupakan kehendak suaminya yang tercinta. Tapi semenjak suaminya meninggal, anak-anak itu langsung dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang yang mengaku adalah pejabat dari pemerintah, yang membawa paksa mereka. Memang, hidup di jaman perang seperti ini selalu tidak ada kepastian…

''kalau kau memang masih menyayangi almarhum ibumu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan rumah kita ini, Stefanie…''

''maaf, oma… tidak bisa… kita harus pergi…'' Stefanie berdiri dan mendorong kursi si nenek.

''tidak ! aku bersumpah demi makam opa dan ibumu, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini ! aku sudah tua dan hampir mati, harta dan martabat pun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku dari takdir itu !'' si nenek menahan kursi rodanya.

''aku mohon, oma… aku mohon…'' Stefanie terus meminta dan merajuk.

''kalau kau ingin pergi bersama saudagar itu, silahkan ! jangan cari aku lagi ! mulailah hidup barumu dengannya ! lahirkan banyak anak darinya ! tapi lupakan aku !''

''oma…'' Stefanie menangis.

Koridor tempat mereka berbicara yang tadinya penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk mengangkut perabotan milik Stefanie kini sudah sepi. Mereka sudah melakukan tugasnya. Seorang mandor perusahaan pindahan memanggil Stefanie. Berkata kalau mereka sudah selesai mengangkut semua perabotan Stefanie.

''oma…'' Stefanie memanggil lagi.

''pergi.'' Kata si nenek dengan tegas.

"aku mohon…"

"pergi! Kau sudah memilih, Stefanie. Lebih baik kau pergi!" seru si nenek.

Stefanie menggigit bibirnya karena menahan air mata. Dengan berat hati, ia memasang topi anyaman lebarnya dan mulai berbalik melangkah meninggalkan omanya sendirian di koridor. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menengok lagi. oma tidak akan menerima keberadaannya.

Si nenek hanya melihat warna merah dari gaun katun panjang Stefanie menghilang dari koridor. Suara langkah sepatu Stefanie makin lama makin tidak terdengar lagi. kemudian, dia mendengar suara pintu puri ditutup. Kemudian suara mesin truk yang dinyalakan dan pergi meninggalkan puri.

Dia tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak akan. Tempat ini sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Tapi, semua itu hampa tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang ia cintai. Suami dan puteri satu-satunya sudah meninggalkannya. Sekarang cucunya sendiri meninggalkannya demi harta dan martabat dan menyerahkan dirinya pada saudagar belanda licik itu. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah keriput. Dia menangis keras. Makin lama tangisan itu berubah menjadi jeritan kemalangannya.

Dia menjalankan kursi rodanya ke kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari koridor tempat dia berada. Dia masuk ke dalam. Kamarnya yang sangat luas dengan perabotan-perabotan mewah dan mahal namun kini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. dia berjalan ke arah jendela. Di dekatnya ada sebuah meja rias miliknya. Dia menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin meja rias tersebut.

Wanita yang di dalam cermin adalah wanita berusia 70 tahun yang berambut pirang karena dulunya dia adalah gadis belanda yang dibawa ayahnya ke Indonesia. Dulu dia sangat cantik dengan mata birunya yang cerah, kulit putihnya yang membuat iri para gadis-gadis pribumi, rambutnya yang pirang ikal terawat, tubuhnya yang indah selalu dibalut dengan gaun-gaun indah miliknya. Karena itulah, ia dilamar oleh suaminya yang seorang saudagar pribumi dari Semarang. Karena pria itu baik dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum, dia langsung menerimanya. Dia mencintainya. Mereka hidup bahagia. Di masa kejayaan mereka, mereka sering mengadakan pesta di puri ini, mendidik puteri mereka menjadi bangsawan yang baik dan rupawan di puri ini. Sejenak dia merasa dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Tetapi realita menyadarkannya kalau semua itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Dia baru sadar ketika orang-orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Semenjak mereka pergi, dia kesepian. Wajah cantik itu kini pudar. Diganti oleh keriput-keriput yang makin berdatangan. Mata biru yang cerah itu tidak ada lagi, karena dia selalu menangis setiap malam. Tubuh sempurnanya meninggalkannya, karena sekarang dia hanyalah seorang wanita tua berbalut gaun mewah yang tidak akan mungkin menutupi kecantikannya yang pudar yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Rambut pirang ikal itu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi abu-abu. Walaupun dia sering menyisirnya, dia sadar itu tidak akan mengembalikan rambut indahnya.

Di ujung matanya, ia melihat bingkai foto suaminya teronggok di meja rias. Dia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dia menyapu semua yang ada di meja rias itu sambil menjerit. Benda-benda termasuk bingkai foto suaminya pun jatuh dan pecah. Di tangannya, dia menggenggam sisir miliknya. Sisir itu ia lemparkan dengan kencang ke arah cermin dan cermin pun hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah suram itu lagi.

Dia pun meraih sebuah kalung yang ia kenakan di lehernya. Sebuah kalung salib kecil. Ia menggenggamnya erat-erat seraya menunduk dan mengucapkan sebuah doa dalam hatinya. Dia meminta izin sesuatu kepada Tuhan.

Kemudian, dia menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi roda. Dia kini terseok-seok di atas lantai. Menarik tubuhnya dengan tangan. Walaupun dia jatuh di atas pecahan-pecahan cermin yang mungkin akan melukainya, dia tidak peduli. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telapak tangannya sudah berdarah karena pecahan-pecahan dan serpihan-serpihan cermin menusuk dan memasuki pori-pori kulitnya. Dia melihat pecahan cermin yang paling besar di depan matanya. Dia berusaha meraihnya.

Ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia pun mengarahkannya ke urat nadi tangannya. Tanpa ragu ia mengiris tangannya dengan pecahan cermin itu. Dia menangis dengan kencang. Dia mencabik-cabik tangannya sendiri dengan cermin itu. Air matanya jatuh di atas tangannya yang sudah mengalirkan darah merah yang deras. Dia merasakan perih ketika cairan itu mengenai lukanya.

Dia merasa kurang puas. Pecahan itu kini ia arahkan ke wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah ini lagi. dia menusukkan pecahan itu ke seluruh wajahnya sampai wajahnya kini juga ikut berlumuran darah.

Ketika dia sudah tidak sanggup menggenggam kaca itu lagi, ia menghentikannya. Dia pun rubuh dengan wajah dan lengan yang tercabik-cabik. Menyakitkan rasanya, memang. Tapi baginya ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Semua rasa sakit itu belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Saat dia sekarat di atas lantai dan mulai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dia pun menyadari satu hal…

Mungkin dia sama seperti cucunya. Bedanya, lebih baik dia mati daripada melihat dirinya kehilangan martabat, kecantikan, dan orang-orang yang ia cintai…


End file.
